


When the Sun meets the Sea

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Clymene nymph and oceanid, F/M, Helios god of the sun, i love mythology im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: The god of the Sun lost his light, his home, all he had.But he find a more precious thing, a rare gleam in the deep blue ocean.





	When the Sun meets the Sea

Light was no longer on earth as the sun had disappeared. 

The world was deprived of its bright yellow star, its huge and warm protector, who kept the flowers alive, made the trees grow, brought joy to the mortals.

It had fallen into the deep and dark place that was the ocean, the infinite universe under the power of Poseidon. The vast blue sea had swallowed the light of the sky, only leaving the moon which shine from its silver gleam.

The sun had gone down, letting his sister watch over the earth, waiting for him to return. Soon, he will regain his place, where he belongs, among the woolly clouds.

 

☼ 

 

Helios was the son of the two vigorous Titans, Hyperion and Theia. The two celestial beings were strong and gracious, as magnificent as light itself. They gave their beauty and elegance to their three youngsters, their three radiant stars, Ἥλιος, Σελήνη, Ἠώς.

Helios, Selene and Eos were one light, but illuminated the skies differently, sometimes with a golden glow and sometimes with a milky one. So when one of them fell from their home, the world lost a part of its brilliance.

The sun had drown.

 

☼ 

 

He could only felt cold surrounding him. His body was crushed by the icy waves of the sea as his limbs were still. This sensation was pure torture but a feeling of relief at the same time. This place was quiet, peaceful, strangely tranquil and he didn’t know how to emerge from this cool sleep.

Air was missing from his lungs as he gasped, vulnerable under the water. Everything was blue, dark blue, a galaxy of turquoise constellations. 

This world was pure beauty, but he belonged to the other side of the world.

So he tried to resist, to fight against this lifeless enemy that was the ocean. His golden strands moved with the motion of the waves as he tried to breath, to reach the sea surface.

His body shone brightly under the deep dark indigo, the sun trying to free itself from Poseidon’s home.

But his power was slowly consumed by the salt waters as the god closed his eyes, letting his body being carried by them.

This was a punishment from the skies, and it was more than dreadful to let the sun die.

He was the light of existence, he was everything and yet, he was fading in the deep blue sea.

 

☼ 

 

He opened his eyes leisurely, feeling a soft wind caress his features. Maybe this was all a dream, the sea being only a nightmare, a bad memory. But he felt sore, his glorious body which once glowed proudly, was as pale as the sand. His tanned skin was dim and his golden robe lost its usual brightness. 

He was lying under his sister’s light, pure and white in the pitch black sky. The cursed waters had dazed him, like if everything he knew was completely changed. 

Everything was silent, again. Except for a short, small breath.

The Sun turned his head, still recumbent on what seems like a warm beach, to watch the source of the calm noise. And he could distinguish a silhouette, observing him from aside.

He tried to adjust his vision, tried to focus on the figure in front of him.

“Don’t move, you seem tired” a voice spoke, as sweet as the most delicious honey.

He stared at the being, as he slowly regained consciousness. When his eyes finally allowed him to properly see the silhouette, his breath got stuck in his dry throat.

A young woman was sat next to him, resting on her hip with her legs folded. She wore a thin robe, its light textile reflecting Selene’s light.

She seemed small with gentle curves, soft and sweet. Her scarlet hair fell over her shoulders, in contrast with her rosy skin. Her face was ethereal with thin redden lips, perfect sculpted nose and heart cheekbones. Her eyes, god her eyes were a mix of deep brown and bright green, like the leaves’ color in Fall, in an almond shape.

She had the grace of a goddess, the soft features of a young girl but with the charm of a lady.

The Sun was strucked by the woman’s beauty and could only contemplate her under the moonlight, the sea tickling his ankles.

“Who are you?” she asked, her reddish strands dancing with the wind of the night.

The Sun carefully sat on the warm sand, not paying attention to his aching limbs.  
He looked at her with his piercing odd-eyed gaze.

“I have many names” he said, his voice hoarse yet serene.

“And which one should I use?” she spoke again.

He stood silent, the only sound around them being the waves’ melody. 

“Ιωνάθαν” he simply responded, already bewitched by the divine creature.

“Jonathan it is then.” she smiled, illuminating her profile. “And may I know where do you come from, Ionáthan, or do you live in many places too?” she softly laughed.

The young god felt the corner of his mouth rise as he laughed with the mysterious woman.

“Are you my savor, my lady?” he asked in an amused tone.

“Oh so you answer my questions by asking ones?” she stated, the smile never leaving her lips. “Yes.” she whispered. “I was the one who pulled you out from my father’s home, Ocean.”

The Sun explored each of her features, admiring the woman’s face.

“You are an Ὠκεανίς then?” he said. 

“I found you in the middle of our home, sleeping, so I brought you on the shore. I am called Κλυμένη, but I prefer the name Clarissa.”

“Aren’t you afraid of men?” he questioned.

“You are no man, Jonathan” she whispered, her eyes traveling on the god’s face. “I am not foolish, I can see the difference between a celestial being and a mortal”

“And how would you know?” he asked playfully.

The nymph could feel her body light up with something new, a pleasant feeling which spread in her veins. 

“You are different from the humans I encountered before.” she murmured, reaching for the god’s cheek, softly caressing the golden skin. “You are radiant. You seem powerful yet somehow weakened. Your aura is nothing like the mortals’ one, Ionáthan.”

The Sun let the small fingers linger on his jaw, on his collarbone. He had never seen a nymph as magnificent as Aphrodite herself. The Oceanid woke a burning fire in his heart, a feeling he thought he had lost a long time ago.

“You seem to have lost your light” she spoke against the god’s face, making him shiver from the little touch. “You look so sad and distant despite your joyful smile.” The young woman kept stroking the god’s cheek, trying to take the pain away. “How can I help you, my sun? How can I heal your heart?” she whispered gently.

A single tear rolled on the Sun’s cheek as he pressed his forehead against the nymph’s one.

“You already did” was all he said, before kissing lightly the divinity on the lips.

They kissed slowly, stars glowing on their skin. They were filled with passion and tenderness, breathing together, living together. The nymph caged the god’s neck with her slim fingers, pulling him impossibly closer. All the pain flew away, every scars on the Sun’s heart disappeared, the water taking it all. All he could feel was the warm body squeezed against his chest and the long ginger locks tickling his hand.

They broke apart after what looked like an eternity, their breathes still tangled. The Oceanid placed her palm on the god’s heart, never tearing her gaze away from the latter’s eyes.

“You have my heart” the Sun whispered, tightening his grip on the nymph’s waist as she caressed his golden strands.

“Clarissa, my love” he murmured. “You are my light”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I always wanted to write a little something on Jace and Clary because they are my couple goals XD This story is based on Helios, god of the sun in greek mythology, and his love for an Oceanid named Clymene. I thought that Jace always represented the light, so I thought it was a good idea to mix gods with shadowhunters :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :))


End file.
